Absence
by insanely lucid
Summary: it's been eight years, both of them had moved on, but what will happen when they meet again... discontinued
1. we meet again

I'm here again haha my 2nd fanfic(i think)  
hope you like it :)

* * *

It's been eight years since we last saw each other, eight years, it's so long that I almost forgotten his existence.

Ok, so I _liked_ him, take note liked, but it was way back since 8th grade and I moved on, really, I dated other guys, had crushes on other cute guys…

And I only had an innocent crush on him back then, innocent… yeah that's it that's what I felt for him, nothing less, nothing more,

And I never got the chance to told him my feelings for him so I managed to let it fade away, a few years absence is enough right?

"Miyu, are you alright you looked flushed?" Kanata asked. he seems unaware about the war going on in my brain…

"Yes, yes, I'm perfectly fine, it's just the heat," I told him reassuringly, giving him one of my charming smiles for a cuter effect… (Huh?)

"Ok just say if your not, we can talk about this next time," he said.

What are we gonna talk about again? Oh yeah, Nozomu and Christine's wedding, I'm going to be the maid of honor, and him the best man, I don't even know how she found me, I've been in America since I left Japan and as far as I know, nobody know my address, wait, I forgot they got it from me, when they asked me about it in friendster, stupid me to forget.

"No, it's ok really so what are you gonna say about, you know the wedding, you're the best man so you're supposed to give a speech for them," I told him…

"Don't worry I already have mine finished, 'bout you? Done with it?"

"Yeah, those two I don't know why they told us to talk about this, I mean we're gonna deliver our speeches individually, so why bother us," I told him…

"Don't know," he shrugged, "anyway it's been a long time since you left, so how about updating me about your life," he asked, casually as possible…

"Well I don't know what I am going to say," I responded meekly.

"Well how about explaining why you left, without even saying goodbye, just leaving me a note on the fridge saying that you'll be gone, forever, and I think there's also something that goes like "don't go looking for me I'm perfectly fine, don't worry," he smirked, I don't know if it's just my imagination, or did I really see hurt in his eyes when he said those things to me.

"Well, ano, my parents kinda rushed me to go with them and you we're out I think, so I just left you a note so you won't worry," I retorted quietly.

The sun was setting outside, giving the sky a nice tinge of orange, with dashes of pink and red, I can see the sun outside the café window, this is where we met, again, and after the wedding my life will be back to normal again, my no Kanata life,

But I'm not in love with him anymore, but my heart is beating fast, maybe just because of what happened 8 years ago…

"If you're done with your food, let's go home it's getting late, those guys, they said that you are staying with me again coz you can't stay with them," he said

"Sorry for the trouble, let's go now, I' done," I got up and walked with him to go to the place I once called home…

* * *

how is it? sorry if it's a little bit short and hehe

reviews are always welcome, criticisms, flames, or whatsoever, just give a review and let me know what do you thnik about this!

thanks haha


	2. surprises

hello! here i am again!! sorry for the long wait, almost 2 months behind my deadline, my "supposed to be deadline" was on august 2 my b-day, wahehehe, but some things got in the way, so uh...sorry again!!anyway i'm 14 now weeee!!, just finished our exams uhm... yesterday, physics and geometry is hell, gosh...  
sorry again for bothering you with my rantings, uh..just go ahead and read, pplas enjoy &, R&R!

* * *

I woke up smelling something from the kitchen. It smells like, wait… pancakes?

I opened my eyes, alarmed, as far as I know I'm alone, so who could it be? I sat down on my futon, and then ran a hand to my already messed up hair, could it be a burglar? Yeah right an insane thief cooking his breakfast, when he should be making his grand escape, Oyaji? Nope, can't be, he's not supposed to be back for another year. Miyu? Nah, I think I was just dreaming meeting her and all, just a dream; it's too good to be true anyway…and besides she can't cook, if she did, the smell should be acrid, and she would probably burn it. The thought of her always brings smile to my face, but….

"Kanata, breakfast's ready, are you up yet? Kanata?" a voice from the other side my door said, breaking my thoughts, the voice was familiar, so familiar, I got up from my futon and grabbed the door, opened it, just to receive the biggest shock for this morning…

"Miyu? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in America right?" I asked the girl that's in front of me, she is still wearing her pajamas, her blonde hair, still the same length but it looks more, silkier, and her eyes, still the same, and her body…hey Kanata bad thoughts, bad thoughts, still shocked, I rubbed my eyes just to make sure that she's really there, and I'm not imagining things,

"Hey Kanata! What are you talking about, I'm here since yesterday, we met at the café remember?" she said putting her hand on her hips, chuckling, "Are you sick, you look pale? And that is so not you Kanata forgetting things," she said concern lacing her voice.

The next thing she done, it's not really, uhh… that shocking my reaction is what astonished me, she touched my forehead just to see if I'm running a temperature, she was so close, our bodies are only inches apart, she was only a little shorter than me, and her lips…Kanata bad thoughts bad thoughts…

I can feel heat rising to my face, honestly I can already picture myself looking like an overripe tomato, and I just hope she won't notice it…maybe not…

"Ok, I think your temperature's just fine, but you look flushed, are you alright?" she asked again, putting her hand on my shoulders, I think I blushed more, what the hell is happening to me? Ok I miss her alright; she's staring at me, why am I acting like a jittery schoolgirl who just have been noticed by her crush…? Wait, why compare myself to a schoolgirl? Ok I'm completely nuts…

"I'm fine, no need to worry," I pushed her hand of my shoulder and stepped out of my room, I walked to the kitchen, more like marched, I was really moving like a robot, I just can't believe she's here again after 8 years, she returned, she returned because of Christine and Nozumo's wedding, not because of me, this sudden realization, it hurts dammit, here I was for eight years, wishing she'd come back here again, for me, but of course, she'd the one who left me so why, she didn't even leave her address and whenever I call her in America, she's always out, and of course I was too shy to ask her parents for their address in America, it's rude to come there unannounced, she even deleted me from her friendster friend list, also from her instant messenger list, I think she's also ignoring messages from me, she totally blocked me from her life, so I haven't heard anything from her, for eight years , and then she just popped out from nowhere, weird but at least I'm given a chance to see her again, and maybe I can bring the good old days again.

I reached the kitchen, and of course, surprised, because it's so clean, usually the kitchen was in a complete disaster whenever Miyu use it, but now, now, no broken dishes burnt things or spilled whatever, it's just so, clean, yeah and the food on the table, it looks edible, not like what she used to cook years ago, that looks uh…ok to describe it mildly and for the sake of my appetite, it looks horrible, and the taste? I don't wanna remember, but ok the pancakes look yummy…

"Kanata, that food is meant for eating, not watching ok?" Miyu said beside me, I don't when she got there because I was too stunned, "Are you sure it's edible?" I chided, "Well yeah I assure you! It's good, I studied cooking when I'm in America you know," she said, she's pouting, always like that whenever I tease her about something, I still can't comprehend how can she manage to stay cute, when pouting deforms your face, but argh….Kanata stop it!

"Ah…Kanata, I'm going to Christine's house today, you know help with the wedding and stuff I'm the bride's maid anyway so it can't be helped, and can you do my chores instead? PLEASE!!" she requested, and to top it all she's giving me her puppy eyes look which she know I can't resist, she's so cute when she do that, ugh… what the hell am I thinking? Kanata, wake up!!

"Ok, since I have no choice, but, of course, you need to do mine tomorrow," I said, of course, I won't give in without conditions, although I would really do anything for- again! What am I thinking!!

"Well… that's ok I think, thanks Kanata!! I'll be off now!" she waved at me and gave me one of her breath- I mean, uhh…weird smiles… what is happening to me I still don't know, all I know is that I didn't forget my feelings about her, it's just a shame, she left before…before…forget it…  
oh, breakfast I forgot, I need to do her chores to…

* * *

ok that's all for now, sorry for the long hiatus, school's taking most of my time, and it's hard to sneak around, i've been writing in secret ,.  
only a few friends know about this, well, hehehe hope you enjoyed it... please review, it's appreciated...arigatou,

* * *


	3. the announcement

_sorry for the hiatus, i was busy, and, to support my excuse, i need to pass two projects on Tuesday, three notebooks(i think on monday)(a curious thing, we have our books but our teacher wants us to copy noted from the book, why buy the book then?) the our finals will be on thurs. & fri, so my schedules kinda hectic but i need to get this out of my system because it's been bugging me for months, please support me on this, i wish you will still like my story, to those who reviewed the last 2 chapters thank you!!! i hope that i'm still alive by the end of the week next week, so that i can still write!!God my teachers are trying to kill us!!!(exaggeration), well please enjoy,_

_Disclaimer: do i need to do this? i don't own daa daa daa,(i just wish...TT^TT)_

* * *

"Yes! For the umpteenth time, guys I am really engaged, I just don't like wearing my ring," I rolled my eyes at them.

Here we are at Christine's garden, having tea, and happily discussing wedding details, when I told them about my engagement. And much to my surprise when they almost choked on their tea, almost dropped those delicate china teacups, and almost dropping dead due to a heart attack, or shock, ok that was exaggerated. But the point is they won't believe me…

"How about Kanata then?" my friend Nanami Tenchi asked. That was an unexpected question because I know that Kanata already got Akira, and they may be also planning their perfect dreamlike garden wedding already.

"I don't know, I haven't told him yet, I think he will be happy for me, since were best friends and all," I defended, after disappearing for eight years, this maybe a shock for him but I think he will be happy for me, for he is already happy with Akira, I think…

They looked at each other, not just some look, it's their you-tell-her-I-can't-do-it-she-might-freak-out look, are they hiding something from me?? Or I'm just so much of a paranoid?

"Spill it guys, I got over Kanata guys if that's what you're worried about, you know Edward is a nice guy, and I have a right to move on, so I will be fine,"(oh by the way Edward's my fiancée, Edward Masen). I smiled at them, hoping that it will convince them that I'm over him. Which is, not a total lie, but I'm just a little, not over him, I only have a teensy little bit space for him in my heart.

Aya sighed, that was a good sign, "ok Miyu, if you really want to know," she said, the two glared at her. "Guys, she has a right to know, don't worry, it will be ok just like she said she moved on, so, let's go on with this," the other two just sighed and gave their approval.

"Well Miyu you see, when you vanished eight years ago, Kanata was…" Kanata was what? Happy? Relieved? Sad?, "Come on Aya," I nudged her, I'm just too curious I guess…

"He was so devastated Miyu, we never saw him panicked like that, he came to us holding your note, and he was almost crying saying your missing and all, he was so worried," Christine said.

"Yeah, and he didn't come to school for a week or so, then when he came back to school, he was just like an empty shell, he doesn't talk to anyone anymore unless they ask him, then he won't laugh with us like he used to." Nanami added.

"Well, we asked Akira if she knew anything about it, Santa doesn't even know the reason why Kanata was like that, she visited him, and well, he was a little better after that visit, but he's still not like the old Kanata." Aya said, so I see, it was Akira after all; I thought he was sad because of me, why am I still hoping? It's over right? I will always be just his friend right?

"So I guess he was just missing Akira you know, since she is his best friend after all, so it has nothing to do with me," I said, God did I sound bitter there?

"Ok if you say so," Christine said.

* * *

**What the other three is thinking:**

Christine: God! Miyu is so dense!!!!Kanata became a zombie because of her!!! Why is she so dense??  
Nanami: she still is a little not over him, she sounded a little bitter there, there might still be a chance for him. I hope her engagement with that Edward guy will be called off.  
Aya: this is so good!!! I need to write a play about this!!!(Starts scribbling on her notepad)

**

* * *

Back to miyu's pov**

I was still thinking about what they said back there as I climbed the stairs back to the temple, God how I miss this stairs. Maybe I'm really not over him yet, but as far as I know I will always be to him, a friend, a sister like friend, nothing more nothing less, there can never be us. Maybe this is just like the movie, Just Friends, the only difference is, we will never be a happy ending for us, we will have different lives, I mean, I'm engaged, and I love Edward as well, and I know he loves Akira.

I reached the top of the stairs, and I saw him standing at the gateway, he looks like he was waiting for someone, me? I wish, maybe Akira called to drop by, why am I so!!!!arggh!!! Collect yourself MIYU!!!

"Hey, what took you so long? The girls said that you left an hour ago, and it only takes 15 minutes to get here?" he said rather annoyed.

**

* * *

Kanata's POV**

An hour has passed and she's not here yet?! What happened to her? Was she kidnapped? Got ran on by a car? Slipped and bumped her head somewhere and was rushed to the nearest hospital? Tripped and hurt her ankle that she can't walk here anymore? ok so that was way overboard, but it was annoying! Not knowing where she is, if something above happened to her maybe someone would call right? Either the kidnappers or the hospital.

Another 5 minutes passed, and I finally saw her near the top of the stairs, looking like she was deep in thought, she is so beautiful. Then she saw me, bewilderment was evident on her face, of course, who wouldn't be puzzled, when you spent almost 5 years with a jerk like me, then after vanishing for eight years you will find him waiting for you.

"Hey, what took you so long? The girls said that you left an hour ago, and it only takes 15 minutes to get here?" I said annoyed, ok I was relieved that she came home in one piece; I always know that she's a klutz and she always trips when we go to school, and she always gets injured, from scratches to bumps. I hate waiting by the way

"oh, are you waiting for me?" she asked, unbelievable, she was,  
"what do you think I'm doing here? Waiting for winter to come?" I asked sarcastically.  
"oh sorry, I was at the park and I think I lost track of time, why are you waiting for me anyway?"  
why was I waiting for her again? Oh yeah…I almost forgot  
"let's go out tonight," I said to her

Silence, maybe I'll get rejected

"Why?"she asked, she was so confused,

"Nothing, I just feel like eating out today, you know" I blurted out, what would you expect me to say? Because I love you and I don't want you to marry that Edward guy, marry me instead? Come on, I don't want her to get more confused, or hurt for that matter.

"oh, ok," was all she answered, "oh and Kanata I also have something to tell you," she said, maybe it's about the engagement, good thing the girls already told me…maybe I was really destined to be stuck on the friend zone…

* * *

_so how was it? is it ok??whew...please review!!!  
TT~TT ok back to work!!! wish me Luck guys!!!  
i need it!!!_


	4. a favor to ask

hello again, haha, thanks to all those people who reviewed in my previous chapters. haha!

disclaimer: here we go again. *holds breath* idon'towndaadaadaa! *gasping*

* * *

In some expensive looking Italian restaurant…

"More champagne ma'am?" a waiter asked the woman sitting near the window  
"Yes please, thank you" she replied, the guy who was sitting across her was giving the waiter dagger looks, he was annoyed by the fact that "that waiter" was flirting with Miyu and she was entertaining him. She smiled at "that waiter" for God's sake!

"How about you sir?" the waiter asked him reluctantly, it's his job anyway but he hate how this guy is looking at him, "what is his problem?" he thought, but he's cute, "no thanks" the guy said. The waiter took his leave.

"So, Miyu what are you going to say to me?" Kanata said, finally deciding to break the silence between the two of them.

"Oh about that, you see I'm engaged, and we, Edward and I were planning to do our wedding on Christmas, so I'm inviting you." She said.

Great Christmas, my birthday, that will be my BEST birthday ever. He thought. "Oh, the girls already told me that." Kanata replied nonchalantly, "Congratulations by the way, and best wishes."

"Oh and Kanata, since you're my best friend and all, its okay if you don't want but" she said, she looked embarrassed by what she is going to say.

" Come on Miyu just spill it," he said annoyed, who wouldn't be it's like hello your long time, love(?), ran away, going back after 8 years just coming to tell you she's engaged, and her wedding is on your birthday. Perfect irony, he's dying on his birthday.

"Will you be my maid of honor?" she blurted out, blushing.

"Oh your maid of honor," he said calmly, after a few seconds he choked on his champagne, "what!" was all he can say before coughing his lungs out. Late realization, that is.

"Hey Kanata, if you don't want to do it, it's okay, you know since, you're a guy and all, but you see your special to me so, please," Miyu pleaded giving Kanata one of her puppy-eyed look she know he can't resist, hey payback is sweet, just joking.

"NO" he answered, his voice and his face serious, yes he can't resist her puppy-eyes, but what about his ego? Him, her maid of honor? Seriously, what is this a joke, some scene from a movie? Is there someone there taping this, pulling a prank on him, the gang maybe??

"Kanata please," she said more pleading.

"NO, is NO, miyu, never, no-way, not a snowflake chance in hell, never-ever," he said, agitated.

"ok, then she said, I'll just get someone then, but you'll still go right?" she asked looking hopeful, he was her best friend after all, and former crush, or maybe deeper than that. But that's the point. She wants him to go, even not as her maid of honor, she just want him to support her on what she's doing.

* * *

it's a bit short. i just watched this movie, Made of Honor, i forgot who the starring actors were, but it was funny. so i kind of a got the idea. making the bestfriend the guy, the girls maid of honor. well i did gave credit to the movie, so i guess no reason to sue me! and there's a part in the movie, where he plans to steal the bride.

ok too much rantings!! sorry for being late!!! brain drain!!!hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!

please review. it's really much super, duper, really, uber, much appreciated.!!!


	5. oO

i don't know what happened to me. :D:D:D:D

i just want to update! this is a record for me!!!!!wahahahahahahahahaha!!!!

love you people!! and yea! i have a new sister! ahvs, she's nice, ate!!!!!hehehehe!!!! i love my new avatar she made it for me!!!  
*super enma ai addiction*

well enjoy!!!!!

* * *

Kanata's pov

This is it, the end of the world, I know I said "NO", but what am I doing here standing in front of a full length mirror, a seamstress getting my measurements for a _dress_, not just a dress, the bride's maid dress for the wedding, nuts, completely nuts. There is still 8 months before the damn wedding, but why am I getting my dress measured?? Dress, and I am a freaking GUY!

How did she convinced me anyway?

*FLaShBacK*

On the way home

"Kanata please!!!" she pleaded

"Miyu, come on we already talked about this my answer is still no!" Kanata said sternly

But , please reconsider, since I'm your best friend, come on," MIyu just don't know when to give up, that's why Kanata liked her

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"Will you stop?"

"No, not until I get what I want"

"Never Miyu," he said emphasizing the word never.

"Then I'm never gonna talk to you again!" she said racing up the long stairs up to the temple.

*back again*

Why did I fell for that?

*Flashback*

He followed her up the stairs, fearing that she might leave again.

"Hey, Miyu, you don't mean it right?" he shouted to her, she was halfway up anyway and he was far from her.

Miyu was surprised a little, she did not expect that, she just expects that he will just say, "then don't, why would I want to talk to you anyway," the usual thing he says when they're having those kind of arguments, where he won't comply with what she wants. She was a little happy anyway, she's becoming a little mean now.

"I mean it Kanata," she said mustering all her control, to prevent her from laughing. Kanata looked like a ten-year old, upset, because his mother won't take him to the amusement park or something.

He sighed, finally raising his white flag, he said. "Okay I'll do it."

She smiled, ran back to him and hugged him tightly, "Thank you Kanata! You don't know how much this means to me I love you!!" she said, it kinda caught both of them of guard. He stared at her, questioningly, "as my best friend," she said too fast, but Kanata caught it and it…

*present*

"Miyu come on do I really have to wear a dress? I mean can I just wear a tux or something?" I asked, ok being the maid of honor, I can survive, but wear a dress? No, and more irritating, her motif, it's pink and white, strawberries and cream. Yes annoying, I have to wear a pink dress, and she said, a wig to since, she wants to protect my identity, change my name also, to something girly, and then introduce me as her very dear childhood friend, annoying, maybe being in America for too long caused her to think crazily. I wish I really do wish to turn back time, and refuse this. I'm still a guy. A guy with a very crazy best friend. Yep that's me.

"No Kanata, don't worry, you'll look perfect," she said smiling, how could she smile at times like this? Crazy people can't understand them.

"oh by the way Miyu, remember the locket I gave you?" I asked her it was my first and last gift to her; it cost me a lot mind you. It was a silver heart-shaped locket, no picture inside.

She then stopped smiling, as if I asked her something that she's been avoiding ever since.

*Miyu's POV*

Oops, to lie or to not to lie that is the stupid question.

Why did he have to bring that up?

"Oh, that locket, its, at home" I managed to say, not looking in his eyes

Ok lie it is!

"don't lie to me Miyu" he said, irritated.

Why do I have to suck at lying?

"I'm not lying, what made you think I'm lying?" I defended, although my voice was in a higher pitch that where it should be.

"Ok if you said so," he said giving up, he sighed,

"It's a key by the way," he said

"where?"

"I'll give it to you when we get home"

"ok"

Regret, guilt, and embarrassment. I sold the locket somewhere. Not throw it into some river or sort where someone could pick it up. I sold it, so I could forget him. I like and hate seeing that locket. It reminded me of him. Our moments. When he gave it to me. And what I saw when I left Japan.

* * *

that's it for now :P:P:P:P:P i'm just planning 8 chapters for this hehehe, i wish i can finish this...*reciting some mantra*

ok the usual please review :P:P:P:P:P

i don't bite :P:P i'm not a dog the heck!!:D:D:D:D D:D:D:D:


End file.
